Witch Boy
by Kristy Marie
Summary: CHAPTER SIX ADDED!!!! Phil starts out at a new school, meets some Daybreakers, has strange dreams, and, well, who knows what else...
1. Chapter One: First Day

Author's notes: this is my first fanfic, so any help would be great

Author's notes:this is my first fanfic, so any help would be great.Of course, I don't own any of the LJ Smith characters, but I do own any you don't recognize.Please read and review.Hope you like it... Kristy Marie

Chapter One:A New Start

Phil looked at his watch, in 15 minutes he would find out what it was like to be the new kid.It was still hard to believe what had happened in the last few months.Phil thought of his sister often, wondered what she was doing and where she was.The past few months had been lonely without her and now he had to start his senior year at a new school without her.The shock of his mother and Cliff telling him they were moving out east was still fresh.Phil knew that the move was because his mom couldn't deal with Poppy's death and the memories their house held.When they moved, Phil was sure to keep Poppy's belongings, one day he would give them to her.

"Phil!You need to get going if you're going to make it to school on time.You don't want to be late your first day." 

"Alright mom," Phil yelled back, "I'm heading out the door now."Phil grabbed his book bag and car keys and headed out the door.It was time for the adventure to begin.

--------------------

Phil walked out of the guidance counselor's office satisfied.He might like this school after all.Of course it will probably be hard to make friends since he was a newcomer and all these kids had probably been together since grade school.Oh well, he would just grin and bear it.Phil stopped in front of a room, this was his first class, mythology.Mythology had never interested him before, but now he was eager to learn more.After everything that happened with Poppy and James he was curious about this stuff.Sure, he had told them that he didn't want anything to do with his heritage or the Nightworld, but over the past few months he had gotten curious.So Phil opened the door and walked in.

------------------------

Keller looked up from her desk as the door opened.She looked over the boy who walked in. He had blond hair and chiseled features, except for the green eyes, he looked like a Viking.Then she heard Mr. Straith announce, "Class, this is Phil North, he is a senior and just starting here.Phil, you can take a seat at the desk by Galen.Since we've only been here a week, you haven't missed much.Just read Chapter 1 in the book."With that said, Mr. Straith began his lecture on dragons.Keller watched as the boy sat next to her soulmate.She hoped that the boy would not be a threat.She had been worried when Iliana had somehow convinced Circle Daybreak to let her finish out school and stay at home.It meant for a lot of protection, but so far everything had been running smooth.That's what worried Keller the most.Keller concentrated on projecting her thoughts so that Galen, Winnie, and Iliana would pick them up.Maybe Nissa could even pick them up from her post outside.((Keep an eye out for trouble!)) The three in the room picked up her thoughts and gave her a wink.

----------------------------

Phil took a seat beside a blond headed guy.So far things were going good, maybe he would like this place after all.Then he heard a voice in his head.It whispered ((Keep and eye out for trouble!))Shocked, Phil looked around him.He hadn't heard voices in his head since he was with Poppy and James.Then, James had explained to him how he could turn the voices off or turn them back on using the power he had.Phil used this to give Poppy and James some privacy, but had not worried about it since then.Who in the class could be projecting thoughts, were they Nightworlders?Phil hardly heard the teacher talk about the subject of dragons and the origins of the legends surrounding them.

----------------

Galen sat listening to Mr. Straith, trying not to laugh out loud.This guy wouldn't know a dragon if it were right in front of his face.Galen ad helped to destroy a dragon, heck, he was descended from dragons.So Galen let his thoughts drift on the new guy.Could he be a threat?Shapeshifters were the best at picking out nightworlders, but he couldn't get a definite sense on this guy.There was something there but he couldn't tell for sure.They were going to have to check up on this guy.Galen looked around at the team.There was Iliana, the Witch Child/Wild Power.She still looked innocent and fragile, but those who knew could see the look of someone with power and knowledge in her eyes.Iliana had faced the dragon and defeated him.Then she had faced Circle Daybreak demanding to stay in her school for senior year.So now, they were all in their senior year with Iliana.Winnie sat actually listening to Mr. Straith and taking notes.The red headed witch was all about studying.She wanted to show Nissa that someone else could have brains.Nissa was outside the school somewhere since she had already graduated.The vampire girl was their perimeter defense and their escape route.Then he looked at Keller.Every day he had with her was a treasure.He could feel their connection without being near her.He knew they could protect Iliana from whatever danger came.


	2. Chapter Two: Lunch Food, Yuck!

Author's notes: As before, I don't own LJ Smith characters, but any you don't recognize are mine

Author's notes:As before, I don't own LJ Smith characters, but any you don't recognize are mine.Since my story just got on, I only have one review so thanks Debra.(()) means thought speak and '' means private thoughts.Enjoy!!!!!

Chapter Two:School food, Yuck!

Phil had successfully made it through mythology, honors English, European History, and pre Calculus.'Poppy always thought I was an over achiever,' mused Phil.Now it was time for lunch.As he went through the line, Phil thought about the voice he had heard in his head.It had been a female and he knew it was someone in his mythology class, but who?He made sure to see if anyone from his mythology class had any others with him.There were four students that shared European history with him as well as the mythology class.It seemed that they came as a unit, three girls and a guy named Galen.Phil noticed them watching him occasionally.All of them were almost too good looking to be normal high school seniors.Phil wasn't the best at judging guy's, but he saw how the girls in the school all looked at Galen.He had also caught a few of those looks coming his own way.Phil could also tell that the girl with the long black hair was his girlfriend.The way she looked around reminded Phil of a cat.Galen and the girl, in some subtle way, reminded Phil of James and Poppy.He didn't know why but it struck him as odd.Phil was really reminded of his vampire sister when he saw the girl with the red hair.Then the last girl gave Phil the feeling that if this were ancient times, she would be the maiden sacrificed to whatever evil was out there.Yet he also felt that she could just as well fight that evil.Phil silently wondered if these four could be connected to the voice he heard in mythology.He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't know anyone was talking to him until that person tapped his shoulder.Phil turned around shocked and then he saw Galen standing in front of him.

The group had decided that they should befriend the new guy and find out if he had any secret agenda or if he was an innocent.Galen had been "volunteered" to make first contact, the girls telling him that guys could talk to other guys easily.'Hmm, a pretty face probably would get the guy to join us too,' Galen thought.So, the shapeshifter prince walked up to the new guy, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts."Hey man, want to come sit with us?"Galen waited for a response, but one did not come.'He's obviously a heavy thinker.'Galen tapped the guy on his shoulder, "I was seeing if you want to come sit with our group."The guy was startled at first, but then said, "Yeah. Sure.Oh, sorry about not hearing you at first, but I had a lot on my mind, it being my first day and all.Thanks for the offer."Galen led him over to where the girls were sitting.

Phil walked up to the table with confidence.He wanted to make a good impression, maybe he could have a few friends here after all."Hi, I'm Phil."Then the group went around with their introductions."I'm Galen, this is my girlfriend Keller," the boy motioned to the black haired girl, "the red head is Winnie, and last but not least is Iliana."Phil said hi to each of them and they returned the greeting.Phil told the group where he had moved from and they told him that they all lived in Iliana's house.It seemed a little strange to Phil, but they explained how Keller and Iliana were cousins and that the others liked it so much here, that Iliana's family was letting them live and go to school here their senior year.Then the group broke into general high school lunch conversations that ranged from classes, to dating, to exactly what the so-called meat loaf was made out of that they were eating.Phil began to feel that he was really fitting in here, but he was shocked by what was said next."Hey Phil," Galen looked his way, "why don't you come over to our place after school today.We could get you caught up on European history and mythology."Phil looked around the table, the girls looked kind of shocked that Galen had asked but didn't say anything.Phil looked back at Galen and responded, "Sure."Just then the bell rang and it was time to move on.The group agreed to meet after school so that Phil could follow them to Iliana's.Phil left the cafeteria a little shocked and a little confused.He had somehow worked himself into a tight nit group.There was a feeling in the back of his head that something else was going on here, but he didn't know just what, but it did have something to do with that voice. 

As Galen walked out of the cafeteria towards their next class, he knew he had a lot to answer for.Keller was on him immediately."Why did you invite him over already?We don't even know anything about him yet!" Keller hissed at him.Galen looked back and confidently said, "If we take him to the house and he is a Nightworlder, we will know right away, because he won't be able to get in the house if the wards do their job."Galen smiled as his plan dawned on the rest of the group.Keller looked back at her soulmate and smiled, "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much and that is one of them." With that said, she kissed him and turned down the hallway barely hearing what Iliana was saying to Winnie."Don't you think Phil's a cutie?"Winnie gave Iliana a nod and they all followed Keller.

Phil had followed the group in his jeep.He had also met Nissa when they got outside.This group was getting stranger.Why did they have someone who was just here to drive them?They said she was another friend who had already graduated and was just doing some traveling before heading off to college.'Oh well, whatever suits them works for me.'They had pulled up in front of a nice looking house that must be Iliana's.They all got out and walked towards the porch.As Phil came up to the door he noticed that the entire group seemed to be watching his every move.Phil was starting to get very nervous by the time he got the door.Just as he went to step through the door, Phil somehow met with an invisible wall.A second later he was knocked to the porch floor by the invisible force and a second after that the entire group was standing over him.Keller and Galen seemed to be almost growling, Winnie and Iliana had balls of light in their hands, and Nissa had produced a wooden rod from somewhere.Phil had no doubt in his mind now that they were part of the Nightworld, but what was he going to do?


	3. Who's a witch?

Author's notes: No, I don't own the LJ Smith characters, though I wish I did

Author's notes: No, I don't own the LJ Smith characters, though I wish I did.Thanks Hazel and Debra for reviews, they encourage me to keep writing.I couldn't remember the dragon's name exactly so I tried to get it as close as I could.I'm at college and my book is at home. LAgain, (()) is thought speak and '' is private thoughts.Enjoy this next installment! J

Chapter Three:Who's a witch

Phil was looking up at the five Nightworlders who stood over him.'So much for keeping myself out of the Nightworld.'"Ummm, guys, could you point those somewhere else, I kinda like my body the way it is."Phil was staring at the balls of light in the hands of the two girls, and at the stick that Nissa was pointing at his heart."So, what's your business here?Were you to get close to Iliana and then kidnap her?How stupid does the Council think we are?"Keller growled at him.Phil looked nervously at her, "I don't know what you are talking about, why would someone want to kidnap Iliana?"He was beginning to think they would kill him first then ask questions."Look, whatever you guys think I am, I'm not.I don't belong to the Nightworld. I'm just an ordinary guy who found out this summer that he had a little witch in him.I didn't know witch hunts still happened."That took the group a little by surprise. They stepped back a little as if unsure.Then Nissa stepped up and asked if she could look into his thoughts to see the truth.Phil looked a little skeptic at first, but then nodded in permission.A second later he felt something in his mind searching around.Nissa saw then that he had only just learned of his heritage and was not going to pose a problem for the group."He's clean boss," Nissa announced looking at Keller and lowering her staff. Phil breathed a sigh of relief as the staff disappeared and the balls of light were extinguished."So, are you all going to take down this invisible wall so we can go discuss things inside?"

After Winnie reset the wards to accept Phil, the group gathered in the living room to talk things out.Phil listened as Galen explained that they were part of Circle Daybreak and they were fighting to allow humans and Nightworlders to live together as friends.He also told about Iliana being a Wild Power, one of the four prophesized to either save or destroy the world.Phil was shocked at this, 'how could this small pixie like girl have the weight of saving the world on her head?'Phil felt sorry for the young witch.He found out that Nissa was a vampire, he had thought she brought up the same feelings he had had towards James, Keller was a panther shifter, Galen was a leopard shifter and also a shifter prince. Secretly, Phil wanted to see them shift into their cat forms.He thought it would be so cool.Then Winnie was a witch along with Iliana.That's when they asked for Phil's story.How had he found out about the Nightworld and being a witch?Phil was about to start his story when he heard a voice in head, one that he thought he would never hear again.((Hey, will someone come reset the wards so a couple of tired vampires can get inside?!))Phil just sat there not believing at first, but finally jumped from his seat and ran for the door leaving the others following behind him.He swung open the door, ran onto the porch and picked is sister up into one big hug.Everyone else just gathered around watching the reunion with puzzled looks on their faces."Well, it looks as though Mister "I don't want to be part of the Nightworld" has changed his mind, welcome to the club Phil."James came up and gave Phil a pat on the back while he was hugging Poppy."So, I guess we know how Phil knows about the Nightworld," Galen said to no in particular.

After another long discussion in the living room and a few sodas and pizzas, everyone had everything straightened out.Poppy was getting caught up on family news with Phil, and James was updating the others with Circle Daybreak info.The search for the last Wild Power was still on.There had been a few leads, but nothing substantial.But, James had word of new threat."It's been rumored that there is another dragon awake.We still don't know who awoke them in the first place, but we think this one was awoken at the same time as Ahzeda."Phil looked at the others in the room, he now felt out of place, even with his sister here."Don't laugh at me or anything, but are you saying dragons are for real?James I thought you were a little saner than thinking that."Phil was greeted with stares all around telling him that dragons were real.Galen spoke up, "The dragons were once in charge millions of years ago.They were mostly evil and the witches finally won a battle against them and place them into a sleep, all except the youngest dragon princess.They raised her and now, the first house of the shifters are descended from her.That's why my last name is Drache, it means dragon."Phil looked Galen over, "So you are part dragon.Wow! Poppy what kind of world have we gotten into?"Poppy just looked at her brother in shock, "So you are going to join up now?Really."Phil stared back "I don't see why not," he said both out loud and with his mind.

Phil had called home to let his mom know that he was okay and that some kids from school were helping him get caught up.His mom told not to stay out too late and that she loved him.Poppy had stood right by the phone so she could clearly hear every word her mother said.'I miss them all so much,' she thought.Phil looked over at her, ((Mom still loves you, and she will never stop.Maybe one day we can let her know.))Poppy smiled at her twin, who now looked a little older than her, he had always known exactly what to say to comfort her worries.((At least it seems that James has been taking good care of you,)) Phil laughed then.((Of course I'm taking care of her, if I didn't, I know I would have one overprotective brother coming after me.Trust me, I don't want that.Now just remember you promised to give us our privacy.)) James smiled at his future brother-in-law wandering if he should let Phil know his intentions before he popped the question to Poppy.'Better safe than sorry.'"Better what than what Jamey?" Poppy asked.James looked a little flustered before responding, "Oh, I was just thinking that maybe Phil should get a little training on how to use his powers since this area is kind of a hot spot with Iliana here."There, he had covered that just perfectly.Poppy gave him a look over before saying, "I think that's a great idea. What do you think Phil, ready to become a true witch?"Phil looked back and then looked at the others that had gathered in the room.He saw the kinship they all shared and knew deep down that he should be a part of it."I guess I will if there is someone willing to teach me."


	4. The Dream

Phil went home that night with so many thoughts in his head he almost drove past the driveway

Author's notes:Okeeday…I don't own LJ Smith characters, I'm just borrowing.I don't know if the dragons were suppose to be put to sleep in Hellewise's time or not, but in my story, they are.Sorry about the prehistoric names, couldn't come up with anything better.Thank you Kayla, Hazel, debra, Persephone and myst for the reviews.Thanks myst for Ahedzha's name that sounds about right.Enjoy all!

Chapter Four: The Dream 

Phil went home that night with so many thoughts in his head he almost drove past the driveway.His mom was waiting for him when he came in."Phil, I was starting to get worried.Did you have supper already?"Phil nodded at his mom and walked on towards his room.'Phil sure has been out of touch lately, I hope he is doing okay with Poppy's death and the move,' his mom silently thought as her son walked towards his room in thought.Phil sat on his bed and thought over all that had just happened that night.He was going to join the Nightworld!Who would have thought it.Well, Phil amended, I'm joining Circle Daybreak and he was going to learn how to use his powers. 'I wonder if I can make those balls of light that Iliana and Winnie did?'He might like being a witch after all.Phil went to sleep with thoughts of powers, Poppy, and two witches with blond and red hair on his mind.That's when the dream came, the one that Phil had been having since Poppy left, only this time it was slightly different…

*

Phil was there, but he wasn't there.He was seeing all that happened as if it were on a television.But he knew that he was dreaming.It was the same dream he had been having since Poppy left.He saw what looked to be himself standing in a primitive setting.Phil laughed at seeing himself wearing only a loincloth.'I look like Tarzan.I wonder where Jane is?'Other people in similar attire were walking around the grounds.Phil knew this was prehistoric times, and he was a part of this time.Usually, his dream would have ended by now, but something was different.Phil was no longer seeing things as if it were a TV, now he was there.

*

Phlip looked around the caves trying to find his younger sister.'Everyone else is preparing to battle the dragons and I'm stuck watching the kids.Life's not fair.'He had only left the cave for a moment just to see the preparations, but that had been enough time for his troublesome sister to slip away.He was almost fourteen seasons old; he shouldn't be dealing with this.Phlip set off to find his sister.After searching with the hot, summer sun beating down on him, Phlip found her.She was hiding behind a bush watching a group of elders.Phlip came up behind Poppet and watched the elders with her.One person in the group was their father, Janas.Phlip recognized a few of the others as the chief elders, even Hellewise was there.Poppet looked at her older brother getting ready to talk, but Phlip motioned for her to be silent.They both watched and listened as the downfall of the dragons was planned.

*

Hellewise looked at the few members of the tribe that had gathered around.This group would be the undoing of the dragons."I have gathered all of you here to give your assistance, if you are willing, in working a powerful spell.The dragons have long plagued our tribes and the tribes of humans who live along side us.I feel it is past time that we end the dragon world."Everyone continued listening and no one backed away.This gave Hellewise the needed courage to continue."After years of work, and the help of my sister before she became forsaken, a spell has been devised that will place the dragons into a sleep.This sleep will begin with our spell and never end unless a witch of relation to me ends it.We will bury them in the deepest places on earth.We will make no record of the places they are buried and with time they shall be forgotten and never walk the earth again.Also, I feel that we should keep the youngest dragon princess alive.The shapeshifters will need some rule over them eventually and her lineage could be that rule.We will raise her and should have no worry because she is the weakest of all the dragons.Does everyone agree to this solution?"Hellewise watched as all gathered around her nodded in agreement.She also glanced over and noticed the two faces peeking from behind a bush. 'Good, all is falling into place as it should.'"Then let us proceed." 

*

Phil woke up.He was drenched in sweat.He wouldn't have been shocked had he had a sunburn.'What just happened?'Phil had a major headache.It felt as if a whole lifetime of memories had been crammed into his head.What does all this mean?

*

Poppy sat straight up.Who was Phlip and Poppet?She must have had too much pizza and root beer before bed.She laid back down, rubbing her hand through the hair of the sleeping boy in the sleeping bag next to her.Then she fell back to sleep.


	5. Dahlia and Rose

Author's notes: Well, I don't own LJ Smith, and thanks for the reviews

Author's notes:Well, I don't own LJ Smith, and thanks for the reviews.Keep them coming and I'll keep the story going.Enjoy!

Chapter 5:Dahlia and Rose

"Hey Mom, I'm heading over to Iliana's!I'll be back later."Phil waited at the door for his mom to answer."Alright, don't be out too late!"With that, Phil headed out the door.

*

Iliana's place was always filled.Phil had been going there for the past two weeks.Winnie was instructing both him and Iliana in how to use their powers.Poppy and James were working on further developing hi telepathy.Phil was a quick study.He could already produce the ball of electricity.His was even stronger than Winnie's and glowed green, the same color as his eyes.He could also pick up thoughts from anyone broadcasting them openly.Phil was becoming one strong witch boy, but he was still plagued by the realistic dream.He was beginning to worry that one night he would not wake up from it, that he would forever be in the life of Phlip and not Phillip North.He still hadn't told the others of the dreams.He also hadn't let them know that the dreams were how he learned so fast.Phil had somehow been given all of Phlip's memories and among them were spells and knowledge of powers.Some of what Phil now knew was probably not known by anyone else alive.And that scared him to death.

*

James knew he needed to just go ask Poppy and give her the ring.It should be a really simple thing to do, but he was scared to death.'Okay, at least go talk to Phil.'So James walked up to Phil, who seemed lost in his own thoughts, and said, "Hey!Ummm, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something that's, ummm, been on my mind lately."James looked at Phil, they had never been on the best of terms, but James hoped they could get over it.Phil replied, "Uh, sure James, what's up?You aren't planning on dumping Poppy or anything.I am her overprotective brother with witch powers now."Phil saw James was so nervous, he knew something big was up."Hey, James what is wrong?You look as if somebody just told you that Dracula was alive and was your father.What's wrong?"James gave Phil a small smile.He was never good with words, so he decided on an alternative.((Well, see, I have this ring and I want to ask Poppy and I'm scared to and I also wanted to make sure it was okay with you and, oh, what should I do?))Phil gave a little laugh, then gave his future brother-in-law a slap on the back.((Poppy loves you.Just get down on one knee, ask her, and be prepared for Poppy to either cry or squeeze you to death or both.She's been waiting for this since the day she met you.))James looked at Phil with a new confidence and a smile spreading across his face, ((Okay, wish me luck!)) James took off to find his soulmate.

*

Poppy was sitting outside on the porch when James walked up.She walked over to her soulmate and gave him a kiss.((Jamey, you've seemed a little out of it lately.Is there something going on that I need to know or you need to talk about?I'm here for you whatever it is.))Poppy watched as James nervously looked at her.'It's now or never,' James thought."Poppy, it's hard for me to say things out loud, but some things just need to be said.I want you to know that you are the love of my life.There will never be another for me.You are the other half of my soul and I want to keep you with me forever."James got down on one knee and pulled a small black case out of his pocket."Poppy North, will you marry me?"For a moment James panicked and Poppy almost fainted, but they recovered as Poppy barely said, "Yes," before collapsing into James' arms while crying.James looked at his wife to be and then continued to hug her.After a while of just holding each other, Poppy stepped back and let James place the ring on her hand.It was exquisite.There was a green emerald in the center, the color of her eyes, with two flowers circling it.One flower was a rose and the other was a dahlia.The rose representing made vampires and the dahlia representing witches.((Jamey, I love it and I love you.Don't ever leave me.))The two shared another few moments alone before going to let the others in on their excitement.

*

There was a celebration taking place at the Dominick house that night.All the girls were looking at Poppy's ring, planning a wedding, and listening for the fifth time exactly how James had proposed.Galen, Phil and James were in another room discussing plans for a bachelor's party.The excitement kept them from noticing how Iliana's baby brother couldn't sleep and kept crying.Something had him genuinely scared and that something was lurking just outside.'It feels so good to be awake.Now that I've found the kids who killed my brother, I feel even better.'The dragon listened to the joyous sounds coming from the house mixed with one crying baby.'They will never know what hit them.'


	6. Pyroan

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews

Author's Notes:Thanks for all the reviews.Phil's eyes are green and at least the Secret Vampire characters had been in between their Junior and Senior year of high school in the book, so in mine they are Seniors.I know some of my stuff may not match LJ Smith but that's why we call it fan fiction.Hellewise was behind putting the dragons to sleep in my story.Please keep reading and reviewing, the reviews are exciting.Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Pyroan

Keller was on edge.Every hair was on end with the tension within her.It had been too quiet for too long.It had been two weeks since the engagement and Poppy and James were about to leave for California.Thierry needed them for some mission that was being kept secret.Phil was at the house as usual now.It was kind of a sad day because he had to say bye to his sister.Keller had grown fond of all three of them over the past month.But despite all the joys and excitement that had been occurring, there had to be trouble brewing.Deep down, Keller knew it.

*

Phil's dreams were now taking place whenever he went to sleep.He still didn't know how they ended, but he was thankful that he has always awaken from them.Now he needed to focus on saying bye to his sister and James.Over the past month, Phil had enjoyed being with his twin again.He had even started to like James.He now accepted the whole vampire thing as much as any person could.It was probably because he had accepted his own heritage being a witch.So now it was time to say goodbye to his sister and James again.But he knew that he would be seeing them again, unlike the last time they left.Phil walked up behind his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.((Guess we have to say bye again.I will miss you.))Poppy tuned around to face him, ((I'll miss you too.Just think we will be celebrating my wedding soon.Can you believe it?!))Phil laughed, ((No, especially considering who the groom is.A year ago I never would have dreamed it.))Phil looked at Poppy and decided to confide in his twin about the dreams.((Poppy, I need to tell you something important.The past few months I've been having dreams that I'm someone else.I'm living in prehistoric times and I'm part of a tribe of witches.It's how I learned my powers so quick.Please tell me I'm not crazy.))Phil gave a sigh at finally telling someone about the dreams.Poppy looked at Phil, she had been with Circle Daybreak long enough to know that Phil was describing a past life.((Did you dream that first night I was here about someone named Phlip?I heard the name in my dreams that night, thought I had just ate too much pizza.))Phil looked at his sister, ((That's who I am in the dreams and I know everything he knew.I'm learning it all through the dreams.))Phil took a deep breath, ((Winnie has been telling me about the history of the witches, and, this is strange, but the Hellewise she talks about is in my dreams.They were making plans for putting the dragons to sleep.))Poppy looked at her twin and saw the depth in his eyes and knew it was the truth.((Phil, I think that you've had a past life and you remembered it.You're an Old Soul.We need to let Thierry and Circle Daybreak know about this.You may know something from the past that would help the fight against the Nightworld.))Phil looked worried, ((I don't know Poppy, I never wanted to be a witch, but now I'm just getting use to it.I'm not sure I can handle being something else too.))Poppy hugged her brother not sure what to say.((Phil, I'll be with you no matter what.))

*

Pyroan had been watching the Daybreakers for a few weeks now.None of them had even picked her presence up yet, but the two 'shifters were on edge now.Soon they would know someone was there and watching them.She could sense the dragon blood inside the blond haired guy.'He is a traitor to his kind.He associates with those witches, the blood suckers, and even powerless humans.'Pyroan had once trusted a witch, but then they put her to sleep and she lost all trust in all kinds except her own.Of course the only other one awake is now gone.Her brother, her protector, and Pyroan would get revenge.Pyroan had been learning all she could about the group.The blond witch girl was of course the Wild Power.She would be the most deadly.Then there were the two 'shifters, traitors to their kind.The two vampire lovers, Pyroan did like the girl though, she had the same bright red hair and herself. Then there was another vampire girl, a witch girl, and a witch guy.Pyroan was kind of interested in the last one, he seemed familiar to her somehow, someone from her past.But she knew she had to keep her mind on the mission at hand, she would need to act soon before they sensed her.She wanted to find a way to bring them to her ground.There she would triumph and get revenge for her brothers death.Then Pyroan would work on finding the other dragons and somehow bring them back.Soon the dragons would rule again.Then Pyroan saw opportunity.Two of the Daybreakers were leaving.It was the two vampire lovers.They would work as perfect bait.Pyroan shifted into and eagle, she always loved flying, and followed the couples' cab to an airport.She had to act fast.Pyroan came up behind the couple and gave them a psychic blast that would have taken out the best telepaths.She placed them in a car she found outside the airport and took off for her lair.The first part of her plan was now in affect.Nothing could stop her now.

*

Keller hung up the phone and looked at the group.She rested her eyes on Phil, trying to decide how best to say what she had just been told."Phil, everyone, that was Thierry himself.Poppy and James never boarded their plane and no one has heard from them.They are missing."Phil just kept staring straight ahead.He did not hear anyone calling his name or feel them shaking his shoulders.He was in Phlip's life again and was not sure he would come back.


End file.
